The Afterlife Tales of Rei Mikage
by Lady Storykeeper
Summary: When Rei Mikage died, she never expected that her Afterlife will be another beginning... especially when she mistakenly is placed in Jigoku, and ends up working with the talented, sadistic deputy of the King of Jigoku, Enma.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Afterlife Tales of Rei Mikage_**

**_(A HOZUKI NO REITETSU Fanfiction by Lady Storykeeper)_**

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_HALLO MI POPPETS…. Lady Storykeeper here to bring you with another fanfiction._

_I recently been watching this Anime called Hozuki no Reitetsu and I became completely hooked. I was really bummed out though that the series was on 13 episodes and I am really hoping that they will translate the manga into English soon. I would definitely go and buy it._

So while watching this, a fan story came to mind… now I noticed that most of the fanfics of this anime contains HOZUKI X HAKUTAKU SHIPPING…. So hope you readers don't mind a Hozuki x OC story.

_For those who watched the series this story takes place after episode 2 and before episode 3._

_So anyway…. Enjoy my story. _

_I don't own the Characters of HOZUKI NO REITETSU_

_Rei Mikage belongs to me :3__  
_

_The Afterlife consists of Heaven and Hell._

_Hell is divided into 8 Fiery Hells and 8 Frozen Hells._

_Those are further subdivided into 272 sections._

_Due to the post war baby boom, and the many vengeful spirits growing restless,_

_The Afterlife was thrown into unprecedented chaos._

_In both our world and the afterlife,_

_Proper governing requires sound decision-making._

_Unfortunately, there are far more charismatic leaders than there are wise decision-makers._

**_CHAPTER 01_**

**_A SIMPLE JAM ERROR_**

On the 8th day of September…. Rei Mikage died.

Her family, friends and co-workers all mourned with such sorrow….

A young girl who did her best to live her life to the fullest, was cut short by death.

But what no one really expected…

That her Afterlife is just beginning.

**_(REI'S POV)_**

"All right then! You're next missy!"

I didn't know how long I was standing…. Heck I didn't even remember how I got here.

The last thing I remembered was that; I was on my way to meet up with Hiroki at Sakuya's Café.

I then noticed a little kid running out to the streets trying to get his ball. All of a sudden a car comes speeding out from nowhere heading straight for the kid… I remember I stated running and yelling…. pushing the kid… then the car coming near…. And then….

…..

I'm dead.

I guess that would explain my outfit. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white funeral robe and a bandana was tied around my forehead.

"HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! COME ALONG YOU'RE NEXT!"

I jumped in surprised as the man next to me grabbed me roughly by the arm. I then noticed that he had two horns on his head…. Wait… Horns?!

"Um… right sorry" I stuttered before I followed him and another man (who also has horns) towards the great hall.

From a distance I heard a scream, my skin nearly jumped with fear and my heart is pounding nervously.

This didn't look good.

**_(NORMAL POV)_**

Rei looked around at her scenery and realized she must be in some court.

Looking up to a high table that is adorned by human skulls, she saw a large bearded giant looking down on her.

"Whoa… he looks scary!" thought Rei nervously. She looked away she noticed a young man standing from a distance and reading a scroll.

He was a handsome man, Rei thought, Tall and a lean body. He is dressed in a simple black robe with red lining. His black hair parted in the middle, she also could see a single horn on his forehead.

The young man then looks up from his scroll and sees her. Rei, realizing that she was staring quickly averts her gaze down at her feet. Her cheeks tinged pink.

"Rei Mikage…." Said the Giant Man, "You are judged here for your heinous crime, of Stealing and Embezzling money from your co-workers and clients…"

Rei looks up shocked at the Giant.

"Eh?!" She exclaimed, "W-Wait a minute… there must be some mistake!"

"Do not try to lie your way out of this! I, King Enma have seen the records of your horrible acts!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Rei shouted, the two oni guards restraining her as she takes a few step forwards. "I HAVE NEVER DONE THOSE THINGS THAT YOU ACCUSE ME OF! I'M INNOCENT!"

Rei pauses as she realizes something "Wait….did you say King Enma?"

"Of course that's him you foolish human!" Whispered the oni on her left angrily, "The one in front of you is none other than the Great Lord Enma!"

"T-then if he is King Enma…." Said Rei, a cold chill ran down her spine as she slowly comes to a realization. She looks up at King Enma fearfully. "That means… I'm in Jigoku?!"

"That's correct." Replied King Enma.

Rei fell on her knees, as she felt shock of her situation.

"T-this can't be…"she muttered, "how did this happen to me?"

King Enma looked down at the young human girl… seeing her looking scared and confused, the great giant couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for this one. He then quickly shook his head and reassures himself not to be fooled. Besides, he thought as his gaze slowly turns to the young dark haired oni, Hozuki might think he is being too soft and might punish him for that. That thought made King Enma slightly shudder in fear.

"Now then…" King Enma declared, "I will now pass judgement on where you will be spending for the next hundred years…"

Rei quickly jumped to her feet. The two Onis, once again restrain her.

"PLEASE SIR! I BEG OF YOU!" cried the young girl, "I MAY HAVE MADE LITTLE MISTAKES DURING THE TIME THAT I WAS STILL LIVING…. BUT I SWEAR THAT I DIDN'T DO WHAT YOU ARE ACCUSING ME OF!"

Hozuki observed the young human silently as she continue to plea for her innocence. Something seems to be wrong here he thought. Normally he could tell when a sinner is lying just to save himself, but for this young girl… he could see that she was actually telling the truth.

"SILENCE!" Roared King Enma, "YOU DARE INSIST ON LYING TO ME!"

Rei then sees him quickly pointing to a mirror on the other side. She could see her reflection clearly.

King Enma continues, "Now, gaze upon this mirror! The truth will be reflected here and you will be humiliated!"

Hozuki then takes out from his robe a remote control and presses the on button.

All the people in the room watch as the mirror as it started to show statics, like that of a television.

Soon an image appears on the screen.

**_"I'm sorry for causing you such trouble, miss."_**

**_"No trouble at all, granny."_**

All of them, except from a confused Rei, was dumbstruck at what they saw. Rei giving a piggyback ride to a frail old lady while walking up the stairs.

"Wait…. That's not right, maybe you need to go forward to 3 weeks" said Enma still staring at the mirror.

Hozuki pressed another button.

**_"Thank you so much for volunteering at the children's center. All of them loved the puppet show_**

**_you and your team build for them"_**

**_"Well I am glad they liked it."_**

**_"THANK YOU ONECHAN!"_**

Rei stares at the screen, she remembered that day when she and a group of her officemates

decided to volunteer for a children's center. Everyone was looking even more confused at that point.

"G-go back 2 years ago then!" cried King Enma

**_"I realize shinzou no boryuumuha Konna ni dokidoki agarippanashi  
Sekaiichi no koibito ni nareru madeha Never give up  
I feel my heart donna koto okitemo Yappa kimi no koto  
Don't stop Don't stop Norikoete yukeru kara"_**

…

"Um…." Rei began slowly, looking up at the now stunned King Enma. "… so singing at a Karaoke café with my college friends is considered a sin?"

"King Enma…" said Hozuki "may I have a look at her files for a moment."

King Enma quickly looked down at his young aide, "Oh… of course." He then handed to Hozuki the files that were on his desk. Hozuki scanned the file thoroughly and finally his eyes widen as he noticed something.

"Great King Enma…"

"Yes, Hozuki kun?"

"By any chance, did you have a snack here earlier?"

"Oh… well I had some Bavarian cream filled pastries this morning. They were soo tasty I couldn't wait."

"Did you eat some while studying these files?"

"Umm…. Y-Yeah I did…"

Hozuki then wiped from the file a small dab of cream that stained from the file.

"The cream covered part of this character…. You've got the wrong soul!"

….

"EEEEHHHHHHH!" Screamed King Enma, "HOW COULD I HAVE MADE SUCH A FOOLISH ERROR!"

Rei looks up speechless at the King, who changed from a scary looking ogre to someone like her frantic Dad when he forgot to pick up mom at the supermarket.

"MY DEAR GIRL I AM TERRIBLY! THIS NEVER EVER HAPPENS TO US BEFORE!"

"Um… it's ok…" Rei reassures the Flabbergasted King.

"You two please escort Ms. Mikage to the waiting lounge. I will see to her shortly."

"Yes Lord Hozuki!"

As the two escort Rei out she looked back and saw that the Oni known as Hozuki is emitting a very Dark aura.

King Enma is now sweating furiously, as he looks down at his young aide; who is now holding his iron mace and looking at the king with a murderous gaze.

At the hallway, Rei and the two wardens jumped at the shrill cry echoing down the walls.

_NOTES FROM THE LADY :_

_So what do you think? Reviews are much appreciated but please no flames._

_I hope it didn't look so confusing. Well now to deal with my DURARARA and METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE Fanfics. Oh… in case your were wondering Rei and her friends where singing "NEVER GIVE UP" from the anime LEMON ANGEL PROJECTS._


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_Oh wow! I am glad to read such great reviews of my HOOZUKI NO REITETSU fanfic._

_Thanks to the ff people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites :_

**_Demoness Kneesocks_****_, _****_Mimi, kurapika29_****_, _****_anahita with flowers,_****_Danielle J, _****_Hotaru Muraki, & livelovehatedie_**

_My apologies to you guys for not replying quickly. As I am currently been busy with work. Many thanks and I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story._

_I don't own the Characters of HOZUKI NO REITETSU_

_Rei Mikage belongs to me __J_

**_CHAPTER 02_**

**_A TOUR AND A JOB OFFER_**

Rei sat quietly by the waiting lobby. The two guards already left a while ago.

She was still a bit perplexed of the events that just happened.

First she was dead, due to a file error she got sent to Jigoku, and now she realize that oni's are not as horrible as they seem.

**_(A FEW MINUTES AGO)_**

**_ "_****_Um…. Listen"_**

**_Rei looks up at the oni gaurds who now look rather embarrassed._**

**_The ogre who was yelling at her a while ago, now bowed apologetically to her. "Sorry for the rough treatment a while ago. We're just doing our job."_**

**_"_****_N-no its ok" Rei blurted out, "It was all a simple misunderstanding!"_**

**_The other oni looked at her sheepishly, "Wow, you're a really nice person. You most definitely don't belong here."_**

**_"_****_Well then… we have to get back to work. Please wait here for Lord Hozuki."_**

**_"_****_Sure… thanks."_**

******_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

Rei was deep in thought that she didn't notice Hozuki approaching her.

It was when he cleared his throat did she look up.

"Pardon me." Hozuki began, he then took a few steps back before he gave a bow. "On behalf of King Enma, I would like to again apologize for this grievous mistake we have made."

"N-no its okay! Really it's okay!" Rei cried as she quickly stood up. "I'm just glad that it all got sorted out!"

Hozuki straightened himself as he continued. "I can assure you… this has never happened to us before."

Rei smiled at the black haired oni, despite his serious expression, she could tell in his eyes and voice that he was really embarrassed at the whole situation. "Well, look on the bright side…" she said, "at least now you have a funny story to tell to your officemates when you go out to have a drink, right?"

"We are grateful for your understanding," Hozuki replied. "A Heavenly envoy will arrive here later to bring you to Tengoku. We also need you to sign some transfer forms."

"Umm… ok, sure." Rei said. _"Wow! Jigoku is really like one big company!" _She added in her thoughts.

Hozuki reaches in his robes and pulls out a pocket watch. "Hmm… the envoy will not be here till 3." He murmured as he observed the time. He the puts it back in his robe as he turns to the young human girl.

"Ms. Mikage…" he began.

"Oh… you don't need to call me that…"Rei interrupted, "just 'REI' is fine!"

"…." Hozuki stare was making Rei feel slightly uncomfortable. He then nodded before continuing, "Very well Rei. Would you be interested to take a grand tour around Jigoku with me while you wait?"

"Eh?" Rei looked at Hozuki in surprise. She paused for a moment before she smiled and said,

"Sure, sounds interesting."

"Before that…" said Hozuki, as he handed her a box, "It would be better for you to change into a more proper attire."

"Oh… thank you." Rei said taking the box and bowing with gratitude.

A few minutes later, Rei came out of the changing room. She was now wearing a snow white kimono tied in a pastel pink sash with pink and red cherry blossoms decorated on the cloth.

Hozuki looked at her intently before giving his nod of approval. He then extends his hand towards her.

"Allow me to be your guide then, Rei."

"And here we are now is the Lake of Blood…"

Rei's eyes widen with morbid fascination as Hozuki shows her around. Jigoku is more horrifying and intense than she can imagine. Everywhere they went she could see Ogres torturing every human in the area in a gory fashion. She gulped as she realized how she was almost about to spend the rest of her eternity in this place.

However…. for some strange reason… Rei did not feel anger towards Hozuki or the other ogres for their actions. After what she had seen earlier… they are just simply workers just doing their jobs.

Rei looks back at Hozuki who was still giving an explanation about the place.

"… originally it was a hell for women. Today it has been reformed, and is now been also used as an 'ALL-YOU-CAN DRINK TOUR' for the vampires in Romania."

"V-VAMPIRES?!" cried a shocked Rei.

"Yes" Hozuki continued. "It is quite a major hit in tourism here."

"Well… it does make sense." Said Rei, she looked down grimly at the bubbling river of blood. She could see human heads floating like corpses. The smell and sight was making her feel slightly queasy.

Hozuki, seeming to notice this, gestures her to follow him further. The pair soon reached an area where Rei could see animals of various kinds brutally torturing more humans.

"This place is Visashana," Hozuki said "here we punish people who have tortured and killed animals during their time when they were still alive."

Rei nodded silently as she just watched.

"LORD HOZUKI!"

The pair turned to see a white dog approaching them gleefully. Hozuki knelt down as he started to pet the animal.

"KYAAHHHH! HOW CUTE!"

Both Hozuki and Shiro looks up at Rei whose eyes are sparkling with glee. She quickly kneels as well and extends her hand.

"Hello there…."

Shiro looks at the girl then at her hand and then back to her. Slowly he approaches her and takes a small sniff. Sensing that she was a nice person the young dog's tail began to wag fast and places his paw on her hand.

"Hi there! My name is Shiro, nice to meet you!"

Rei's smile widens as she starts to pet the dog.

"It's nice to meet you too, Shiro! My name is Rei."

Hozuki watches as Rei starts to scratch behind Shiro's ears. Shiro is enjoying it so much he starts to lay on his back as Rei then scratches his belly.

"Rei, are you fond of animals?" Hozuki asked.

"Oh I absolutely love them…" Rei replied still stroking Shiro's belly. "Back when I was still alive, I sometimes volunteer in the animal rescue shelters during the weekends."

"Wow, that's amazing Ms. Rei." Shiro exclaimed.

"Oh no… I'm not that amazi-" Rei then stops and looks down at Shiro and then quickly stands up in shock.

"T-T-THE DOG IS TALKING!?"

_"__You just realized it now?"_ thought Hozuki and Shiro.

"Lord Hozuki!"

Hozuki then stands up and turns around to see Karauri walking towards them. With him was a young man dressed in a celestial garment.

"What is it Karauri?" asked Hozuki.

Karauri then gestures towards his companion who makes a formal bow. "This is Lord Kaoru, the envoy that was sent from Togenkyo."

"I am pleased to meet you Lord Hozuki." Said the envoy.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Lord Kaoru." Greeted Hozuki, as he also makes a courteous bow, "You came earlier than expected."

"Yes well, we were able to finish our meeting early so I decided to come and fetch the young lady." Lord Kaoru's gaze towards Rei, "is that her?" he asks.

"Yes…this is Rei Mikage." Hozuki said.

"My dear girl, I really hope that this whole incident didn't trouble you in any way." said the envoy.

Rei slightly shook her head and smiled. "It's cool. Lord Hozuki was really kind enough to accompany me around the place."

"Oh… I see, that is very good to hear." said Lord Kaoru.

"Well then…"Hozuki said, "let us return to the office to fill up the forms."

"Yes lets."

"Sign here, and also here." Hozuki instructed.

Rei and the celestial envoy are signing their signatures on two separate forms. Once they finished they handed it over to Hozuki who did a quick scan on both forms.

"Both are fine." The young oni said. "Well then I guess our business is done here."

"Um… yeah…" said Rei, "Well thank you for everything Lord Hozuki."

"LORD HOZUKI!"

The three turned to look and see an ogre running frantically towards them.

"What is wrong?" asked Hozuki.

The ogre made a slight bow before looking at Hozuki with panic on his face. "I apologize for disturbing you! It's just that we have a problem."

Hozuki was feeling the sudden urge to smack someone right now (preferably King Enma or a certain annoying divine beast) with his iron mace as he, Rei and Lord Kaoru entered a disastrous looking room. Stacks of paper files were scattered across an office desk and several ogres are desperately trying to reorganize them.

"THAT IDIOT, KANZAKI!" cried the ogre that brought them there. "First He just suddenly resigned because he wanted to become an actor! And then he goes and leaves all this unfinished paperworks behind!"

"All of them are in a mess and we don't even know how we're going to fix them in time!" another ogre wailed.

One of the paper files suddenly floats towards Rei's feet. She then bends down and picks it up. Looking at the files her eyes widen as a thought came to her, _"This looks just like…"_

Rei looks at Hozuki who seems to be thinking carefully on how to deal with the problem. She slowly approaches the ogres and gives a slight cough to draw their attention.

"Um… if its all right…" she began, "may I have a look at some of the files?"

The ogres look at each other and then at Hozuki who gave them a nod of approval. They slowly handed Rei several of the files and she then started to look at each one thoroughly.

She slowly smiles as she says "I was right… this looks just like the formats that I work on back when I was still alive." She then gestured the ogres to come closer. "Okay here is what you all need to do…"

Hozuki silently watched as the human girl began giving them instructions on what they need to do. After an hour they were able to finish reorganizing the files. All the ogres with tears of joy streaming down their eyes are now shaking Rei's hands vigorously. Each one ranting on about how grateful they were for her help.

"You truly are amazing, Rei." Said Hozuki. Lord Kaoru nodded in agreement.

Rei shyly smiled as she scratched the back of her head. "Oh that… no that was just what I did when I was still alive you see. I worked for this big time company and sometimes we had to reorganize some of the old files. My seniors were the ones who taught me a method in order to finish it properly and fast."

"Rei…. Would you be interested for a job here?" Hozuki asked.

Both Rei and Lord Kaoru looked at the oni in surprise.

"You see we currently need a replacement for that idiot Kanzaki" Hozuki explained, "I also am in need of some assistance from time to time."

"Wait a minute, Lord Hozuki!" protested Lord Kaoru, "Are you asking her to stay here in Jigoku?!"

"No, Lord Kaoru." Said Hozuk. "I merely offering her a job position here, she will of course start as a contract employee, which can become permanent after 3 months. Only if she is interested."

Lord Kaoru looks at Rei who is still a bit shock at what Hozuki just said.

"Ms. Rei…" said Lord Kaoru worried that the girl is horrified to speak.

Rei slowly looks up at Hozuki and asks.

"Do I get health benefits?"

"Of course." Says Hozuki.

Rei is silent for a moment before she smiles at Hozuki and nods.

"Okay! I accept!"

"EEEHHHHH?!" cried Lord Kaoru.

At the court of King Enma, all the ogres gathered together as they were about to receive some announcements.

"I wonder what it could be?" asked Nasubi as he looked around before turning to his best friend. "Do you know what is going on, Karauri?"

"Of course I don't!" cried Karauri.

"ERHEM!"

Everyone then turned to look at King Enma, and Hozuki standing by his side.

"Good morning to all of you. As of today, we will be having a new employee who will be replacing Kanzaki in the managerial forms department." Enma began, "I entrust that you will all get along with her and treat her with respect. Allow me to present our newest member…. Rei Mikage."

Slowly and shyly, Rei started to walk until she was in front of the crowd. She then bows and afterwards straightens out giving them all a wide smile.

"Nice to meet all of you!"

_NOTES FROM THE LADY :_

_So what do you think? Reviews are much appreciated but please no flames._

_I was planning to also write a fanfic of DURARARA… but it seems I need to control myself and not write it for a while. I have too many things. I need to put that one on hold. I'll only write on my Metal Fight Beyblade fanfic and this one._

_For all my MFBB fans reading it… rest assured I am currently typing the latest chapter. Hopefully by tomorrow it will be ready!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_Thanks again for all who favored or follow my fanfiction. A big thanks to all who gave their review… it brings a smile to my face. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter… here there will be original storyplots and the next half will be based from Episode 3…._

_That's right ^_^ Hakutaku and Momotaro will finally make their appearance. But for those who are Hakutaku fans… please forgive me if you think I will be too hard on Hakutaku… anyway hope you enjoy._

_I don't own the Characters of HOZUKI NO REITETSU_

_Rei Mikage belongs to me __J_

**_CHAPTER 03_**

**_HOUSEWARMING AND HAKUTAKU_**

The halls of the Gateways that connect the 3 realms was dark and silent, but soon a soft sound of footsteps is already heard.

Hozuki walked silently down the hallways carrying a small pot of a Goldfish Flower in his hands.

"Oh my, if it isn't, Lord Hozuki!"

Hozuki stopped and looked to his side. Approaching him were the gigantic guardians of Jigoku's gate, Ox-Head and Horse-Head.

"Good Afternoon to you both." greeted the young aide respectfully, as he gave a small bow.

"Where are you off to today?" asked Horse-Head

"I will be heading to Togenkyo." Said Hozuki.

"Oh.. are you off to visit Lord Hakutaku by any chance?" asked Ox-Head, a slight blush is shown on the Bovine's face.

"No!" replied Hozuki (for a brief moment you could see in his eyes a flash of pure hatred), "I'm off to visit our new Employee, the human girl who recently took up residence in Togenkyo."

"Oh you mean Rei-chan!" exclaimed Horse-Head cheerfully. "She is such a nice young girl. When we introduced ourselves to her, I could tell right away that we would become good friends."

Ox-Head nodded her head, "Such a lovely girl indeed! Why I bet a lot of young men's heart must have gotten broken when she passed away. I wonder if she ever had a boyfriend or a husband?"

Horse-Head jumped up and down excitedly " Oh! Oh! Why don't we invite her over for cakes and tea and have a girl talk?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Horse-Head!" exclaimed Ox-Head as she clasped Horse-Head's hooves with her own. They turn to look down on Hozuki.

"Lord Hozuki, would it be alright if you can tell her for us, to come over and visit us on her free time?" asked Horse-Head.

"Of course." Replied Hozuki. He then gave another courteous bow before heading towards Togenkyo.

"There all done!"

Wiping the sweat of her brow and then taking her bandana of, Rei takes a few steps back to admire her new home. It was a small but quaint Chinese-style cottage. Surrounding the area was a garden of exotic and beautiful wild flowers. When she first arrived the inside of the house was extremely dusty. It took a while before Rei finished cleaning the house both inside and out. Lord Kaoru had generously delivered some new furniture into her home. Now the house looked like it was brand new.

"Now that all that's done… I think I'll reward myself with a delicious Mochi snack and a nice cup of Green Tea." Said Rei happily.

"Nihao!"

Rei turned to see a young Chinese man approaching and waving cheerfully at her.

"Konnichiwa!" greeted Rei, giving a short bow. As he got closer Rei could see that he was a handsome man. He had black Hair and judging from his white garment he seems to be a pharmacist.

"I was passing by and the rabbits were telling me that someone took residence in the Sakura cottage." Said the young man as he looked at her flirtingly, "had I known that you would be such a very cute girl, I would have come sooner."

"U-um thanks, I guess…" mumbled Rei (a sweatdrop forming already on her head).

"The names Hakutaku, I am a pharmacists specializing in Chinese Medicine." Said the man. He then leaned forward a bit, and still smiling. "And you are?"

"Oh! I'm Rei Mikage… you can just call me Rei!" said Rei.

"Hmm… so you're the one everyone was talking about!" said Hakutaku whose voice shows that he was clearly impressed, "The Human girl who was almost sent to Jigoku, but is now an employee there."

"Ha ha ha… yeah that's me." Laughed Rei. _"Wow! News sure travel fast around here!"_

"So tell me…"Hakutaku said, already putting his arm around her shoulders, "how about I take you out on a date tonight? We could get to know each other more intimately if you like."

Rei frowned quickly as she looked at the hand that was on her shoulders. With a swift move she gently but quickly removed the arm from her as she gave him a fake apologetic smile.

"Sorry… but I need to sleep early tonight, as I start work early tomorrow."

"Oh… that's too bad…"whined Hakutaku, "but then again it would be bad if you were late on your first day on the job. Especially with HIM around!"

"Him?" asked Rei.

"The one who is known, as the Ogre among Ogres!" Hakutaku said his voice slowly changing to pure malice, "The sadistic Bastard that works for King Enma!"

"Oh you mean, Lord Hozuki?" asked Rei.

"Yeah!" spat Hakutaku angrily as the mention of the name was bad. "Rei-chan, you should be really careful around that Guy!"

"If there is anyone that she should be careful of…. It's YOU!"

Rei jumps a bit as she sees Hakutaku expression changes to a mixture of pain and rage. His nose also begins to bleed. Rei tilts a bit to look behind Hakutaku and sees Hozuki standing a few feet behind them.

"Lord Hozuki! Good Afternoon to you!" said Rei cheerfully.

Hozuki approaches Rei and hands her the Small Goldfish Plant. "Here, a small Housewarming present."

Rei looks down at the small fish/plant swaying back and forth. She then remembered when Hozuki was giving her a grand tour around Jigoku, they stopped when Rei noticed the garden of Goldfish plants.

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

**_"_****_Uumm… excuse me Lord Hozuki… What's that over there?"_**

**_Hozuki stopped and turned to look at Rei, before he turned to walk towards the Garden with Rei following. He bents down to pluck a piece. When Rei gets closer she jumps back at surprise at what she sees._**

**_"_****_WHA-WHAT IS THAT?!" She cries_**

**_"_****_These are ornamental pets, called Goldfish flowers." Hozuki replies._**

**_"_****_Goldfish flowers?" asks Rei who now is walking closer to look at the small creature, and then looks at the larger ones swaying to and fro._**

**_"_****_Wow!" whispered Rei as she gazes at them. "it's kinda cool if you think about it."_**

**_She then gave a gentle stroke on the top of the small Goldfish plant that Hozuki was holding._**

**_"_****_It is also very cute." Said Rei,"Maybe I should take care of one myself."_**

**_"_****_Perhaps you should." Replied Hozuki, "they make wonderful pets. Once they get bigger… they make excellent Sushi."_**

**_"…_****_.."_**

**_"_****_umm…"Rei said quietly (a sweatdrop already forming), "maybe we should continue on with the tour."_**

**_"_****_As you wish." replied Hozuki, while carefully replanting the small aquatic flower._**

**_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_**

"Oh thank you very much!" said Rei with a smile on her face. Gesturing to the two men, she continued, "Please come inside and I'll make you both some tea."

"Tea from a pretty girl… sounds good to me!" said Hakutaku cheerfully walking along with Hozuki as they followed Rei inside her new home.

In a swift move, Hozuki trips Hakutaku down using his right foot. The celestial pharmacists lands face down on the wooden floor near the doorway. In a quick gesture Hozuki crosses over Hakutaku not before taking a huge step on top of the Chinese man's head.

"YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" Screamed Hakutaku as his face looks reddish with a footprint on his head.

"Oh, I apologize." Said Hozuki non-chalantly, "it was on purpose!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN BOTHER TO APOLOGIZE?!" Hakutaku yelled his face a few inches near Hozuki's face.

"Um…."

Both men turn to look at Rei who was already holding a tray with three cups of tea. From the look of her face she seems to be a bit shock at what she saw!

"H-heres your tea." She said smiling nervously.

"Thank you!"

"Xie Xie!"

Rei looked nervously on as the 2 men who had reached out for their cups at the same time are now having a glaring contest.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rei clears her throat to speak.

"So…"she began, "how long have you both known each other?"

"For quite some time now." Said Hakutaku, he then took a sip of tea. "This is quite good… you must be an excellent tea-maker."

"Not really… I just used a tea bag for that." Said Rei.

"Well you're just being too humble Rei-chan." Said Hakutaku as he gave her a flirty grin. "You should definitely come by to my place one time and I can make you some great herbal tea."

"Sure… I'd like that." Said Rei. _"I wish he'd stop smiling like that… it kinda makes me feel creeped out." _She added in her thoughts.

"This place is very nice." Hozuki said as he looked around. "You've picked an excellent location to live in."

"Thank you, Lord Hozuki. I really like it here also" Said Rei, "It's just the right size with the flowers outside and the the waterfall nearby… oh and plus, it's closer to the gates. That way it will be easy to commute."

"Still… I don't see why you can't just work here instead." Said Hakutaku, "I am sure there are plenty of job offerings here as well."

"Oh I don't mind." Rei replied, "It would be just like when I was still alive."

"Only she wouldn't get sexually harassed by a certain someone." Replied Hozuki as he glared at Hakutaku.

"Yeah but she would probably get abused more by a certain sadistic superior!" retorted Hakutaku.

Both then started pinching each other's cheeks. Rei simply watches on (sweatdrop already forming on her head).

"You two really don't like each other very much." She said.

"Not like is a small thing." Replied Hozuki as he finally lets go of Hakutaku's face, as did the latter. "We simply just hate each other's guts!"

"Oh… I see…" stammered Rei, not knowing what else to think about that.

Hozuki then reaches inside his robe and pulls out his pocket watch. "Hm… it's that time already." He says as he stands up. " I apologize… but I have to take my leave now."

"O-Oh, okay." Said Rei, as she also stood up. It felt strange for her as she had hoped Hozuki would stay a bit longer.

"Good Riddance!" said Hakutaku as he waved casually at Hozuki. "Better run on back home to Jigoku…. That way me and Rei-chan can get to have more time for ourselves."

Rei looks at the wall clock hung nearby and realizes that it was getting kinda late. "Actually I think you should go as well, Mr. Hakutaku. I told you I need to rest soon as I have work tom."

"Eh… that's no good" whined Hakutaku giving Rei a playful pout. "I really wanted to get to know Rei-chan better."

Rei smiled apologetically at Hakutaku, "sorry… but I want to make a good impression on my first day and I don't think being tardy leaves a very good one."

"Oh well it can't be helped." Hakutaku sighed, he then got up from his chair and went closer to take a hold of Rei's hands. "Thank you for the tea… and I do hope you will have time to come and visit my shop soon."

"Sure." Said Rei.

"Good night then, Rei-chan." Said Hakutaku before giving a light kiss on the back of Rei's hands. He then gives her another flirty smile before he turns to leave. Rei felt her cheeks blush. Even though she finds Hakutaku a bit flirty, he does have his moments where he seems to act very charming.

Hozuki scowled a bit as Hakutaku gave him a slight smirk when he walked passed him. He then turned to Rei and gave a courteous bow, "Well then, I shall be off, Rei. Thank you for the tea."

"Thank you as well for the wonderful present, Lord Hozuki." Said Rei as she also gave a courteous bow. She then gave a gentle smile and a friendly wave as she added, "See you at work tomorrow!"

Hozuki gave a slight nod and then took his leave.

From a distance The dark haired Ogre could see Hakutaku skipping merrily away. Hozuki's hands formed into a tight fist while he gritted his teeth in anger. He then walked back towards the gate a sinister plan already forming in his head.

**(1 WEEK LATER)**

Rei just finished placing all the files of the day before gathering the a bulky stack of files. She needed to head to Togenkyo to have these files signed.

It's been a week since she started working in Jigoku. It took a while for her to get used to working now as a dead person but if there was one thing that Rei prided herself in, is that she was a fast learner. It also helped that her fellow office workers were really nice and friendly despite the fact that they were ogres.

She was also happy to have a great Supervisor like Lord Hozuki mentoring her. Sure he was scary at times, (actually most of the time.) But it is clearly seen as to why he is the top notch among the ogres. He is very resourceful and intelligent, also very hardworking and always making sure that the job is done properly. It made Rei greatly admire the man and hoped that she will do her best to ensure the great faith he had in her.

Speaking of which, Rei then noticed that Hozuki was absent today. She overheard a couple of ogres saying that the young Demon Lord was having a day off today on account of that he had pulled an all-nighter for the past three days, and now he needed to rest.

"Ah! It's Rei-chan!"

Rei turned to see Shiro sprinting towards her. Rei smiled as she bent down to pet the fluffy white dog, her other hand clutching the files. "Hi there, Shiro!" She said happily. She then looked up to see Hozuki approaching them. Accompanying him was a monkey and a pheasant (who she learned from Shiro, was Kakisuke and Rurio).

"Oh hello, Lord Hozuki." Said Rei, "I thought today was your day-off"

"It is." Replied Hozuki, "they wish me to accompany them to Togenkyo to visit their friend Momotaro. Just as well as I also need to get something there anyway."

"Oh I see." Said Rei, she had heard from Shiro that he and his companions used to be the same animals that fought alongside with the Momotaro. It excited her as she used to love reading about that fairytale story as a child.

"Actually, I'm on my way there as well" replied Rei as she stood up. "I need to have him sign some files."

"That's great! We can all go together then!" Said Shiro happily.

"Is it all right?" asked Rei looking at Hozuki. He simply nodded his head. He then took the Heavy files from Rei's hands. "Ah, you don't have to… I can carry them, Lord Hozuki." Stuttered a surprised Rei.

"I don't mind." Replied Hozuki. "I am just irritated that these were not dealt with sooner. That idiot Kanzaki!"

Rei couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful gesture, as she followed Hozuki and the 3 animals towards Togenkyo.

"Momotaro! We came to Hang out!"

Rei watched as the three animals happily greeted their human friend who also was happy to see them.

Well Momotaro may not be what she imagined he would be in appearance, He was a friendly looking man. Momotaro then looks up as he noticed her immediately. "Oh you brought another friend?" asked the Peach boy.

"This is Rei Mikage, she works for the Manageral Forms Department." Said Hozuki, Rei made a polite bow.

"Oh… you're the human girl that Lord Hakutaku was talking about." greeted Momotaro.

"I am very happy to meet you sir." said Rei, "I used to love reading about 'The story of Peach Boy" when I was a little girl."

"Yeah well," said Momotaro scratching his head sheepishly, "I may have overdid myself because of that."

"Yeah… Shiro and the others did tell me about how you met Lord Hozuki." She replied, "still you will always be my favorite fairytale hero."

"T-Thank you." replied Momotaro shyly. "Actually, now I am being tutored by the leading specialist of Chinese Medicine, the Chinese divine beast, Lord Hakutaku."

"Ni hao! Qing duo guan chao!" greeted Hakutaku to the 3 animals before giving a flirty wave and smile at Rei. "and it's nice to see you as well Rei-chan."

"Hello, Mr. Hakutaku." Greeted Rei politely.

"Aw quit adding the 'Mister' part… I feel like an old man" pouted Hakutaku.

"You ARE an old man!" stated Hozuki.

"I'M JUST AN ETERNALLY YOUTHFUL BEING!" sneered Hakutaku at Hozuki.

"He's awesome," continued Momotaro, "he knows very kind of medicine there is. One day I hope to create my own signature medicine."

"Momotaro's signature millet dumplings?" asked Hakutaku.

"That already exists as a gadget from the future with the power to subdue animals." Said Hozuki.

**_"_****_Is he referring to Dore****?!" _**thought Rei as an image of a certain blue cat-alien popped into her head.

"Not that it's hard to train animals." Stated Hozuki.

"NOT EVERYONE'S LIKE YOU!" cried Hakutaku angrily.

"Oh dear, there they go again." Muttered Rei.

"Excuse me," said Momotaro, "but are you two relatives or something?"

"No!" replied Hozuki firmly, "we are mere acquintences. We just happen to both do research on Oriental medicine."

"Yes, we've seen each other here and there." Added Hakutaku his face cleary looks like a forced smile.

"But we do our best to avoid each other." Continued Hozuki, still glaring at Hakutaku.

"May I ask why?" asked Momotaro.

Hozuki then faces Momotaro before saying "Well to put it simply….. I hate this guy!"

In a flash Hakutaku was near Hozuki's face, his looked like he was ready to mutilate the man. "And I hate you right back!" He hissed.

He then stepped back a bit before he continued, "I happen to be a lucky charm, you know? Who would believe in me if I were related to this dark demon lord?!"

**_"_****_With the way you were acting, even I didn't actually believe that you were a divine beast."_** Thought Rei.

"Listen up, Momotaro. You can trust this man's brains, but you should never trust his mouth. " said Hozuki, while giving a hard pinch on Hakutaku cheek.

"Come now, friend." Said Hakutaku slowly, one hand placed on Hozuki's shoulder, the other holding a bottle of poison. "How about you just shut up and drink this?"

Rei couldn't help but find the scene a bit funny, while Momotaro just stays quiet.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" barked Shiro, "My collegues in Visashana are getting married."

"Oh that's right." Exclaimed Rei happily, "Yasaichi and Cookie are such a cute couple. I'm so happy for them."

Shiro nodded before continuing, "that's why we came today. I want to give a peach of immortality for them as a gift. Can I have one?"

"Sure!" replied Hakutaku, he then reached towards a basket and pulled a peach.

"Peach of Immortality?" asked Rei curiously.

"It's said that these peaches drive away ill will and can grant eternal youth." Hakutaku said looking at Rei, before turning to give it to Shiro, "It's the perfect present for a wedding."

"After all," said Hakutaku looking at Momotaro, "Taro boy was conceived by an elderly couple who were rejuvenated after eating a peach right?"

"As if?" Bluted Momotaro looking very embarrassed.

"Wow… there was more to the story of Peach boy than I thought then." Rei giggled.

"It really isn't true." Cried Momotaro.

"More importantly," Rei and Momotaro turned to look at Hozuki who seems to be patiently waiting for his turn to speak, "where is the golden elixir that I ordered?"

"Ah, yes!"Hakutaku replied waving his hand dismissively, "Don't worry. I got the real deal."

"So you have fake ones too, huh?" asked Hozuki

"Even cheap Chinese phrase books for travelers have 'ZHE SHI ZHEN DE MA?'-meaning 'IS THIS REAL?'- as one of the examples." Said Hakutaku reading from a travelers guide book.

"It must be an extremely relevant phrase." Hozuki replied.

"Kinda reminds me of when my Dad travelled to Beijing and he was trying to make sure the souvenirs he was buying where authentic." Said Rei. She then looked at Hozuki before asking, "by the way… what is a Golden Elixir?"

"A Chinese miracle drug." Hozuki answered.

"Here it is." Said Hakutaku, as he pulls something out from his pocket. He opens his hand to reveal a small golden pearl.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Rei as she looked closer at it. Momotaro nodded in agreement as he said, "it looks like a pearl."

"It's quite rare." Said Hakutaku, "If it wasn't for medical research purposes, I would never give it to this guy."

Suddenly Hozuki approached Hakutaku, in an instant the Chinese man became defensive, "What now?"

Then Hozuki places his hand on top of Hakutaku's and there was silence. Hozuki seems to be in deep thought which started to creep out Hakutaku.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Hakutaku asked nervously, "You're being creepy."

Hozuki's iron mace falls down with a heavy thud, the noise makes Hakutaku look away for a bit before looking back at Hozuki who's facial expression quickly changes to that of someone ready to attack. He then shouts, "BALUS!" and crushes the young Chinese man's hands backwards in two folds.

"HHHIIIEEEEE! MY HAND! MY HAND!"

Rei quickly covers her mouth, as both she and Momotaro watch in shock at what the Demon Lord just did.

Jerking his bruised hand away, Hakutaku angrily shouts, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO 'PERISH'? ARE YOU A GHI*** FANATIC OR SOMETHING?!" He then moves away and turns his back while nursing his hand. "Sheesh, That Hurts! See this is why I don't like you! That was inhuman!"

"Well, I'm NOT human!" said Hozuki cooly.

"This hand is meant to hold a girl's soft hand, not a man's rough hand." Grumbled Hakutaku while still rubbing gingerly his sprained hand.

Momotaro then replies softly, "That 'soft hand' just punched you into the air a few minutes ago."

"Oh, did you get dumped again?" asked Hozuki.

"No I didn't" denied Hakutaku.

Hozuki sighs as he says, "I know my advice will fall into deaf ears, but you'll burn in Jigoku one day if you keep this up." Hakutaku turns to face Hozuki as he says in a sickly sweet tone, "Anyway, you owe me 5,000 yuan for the Golden Elixir. That rounds up to 100,000 yen."

Hozuki glares irritably at the smiling man, "Don't try to rip me off." He growled.

"Actually Hakutaku, I kinda agree with Lord Hozuki." Said Rei, looking a bit serious. "Women wish to be treated with respect and not being fooled around by some pompous cassanova."

"Aww… don't be like that Rei-chan. I do respect women… I show my respect by giving my love to pretty women in all sizes." Hakutaku said playfully while walking towards her. He then casually place his hand on her shoulder and leans closer to her as he whispers. "Also there is still that hope that I may find someone whom I wish to spend my eternity with, maybe it could be you."

A small angry vien appears on Rei's face, she then slaps the bulky file at Hakutaku's face as she takes a few steps back…. "Sorry but you most definitely are not my type!" she replied coldly.

"Hehehe… see what I mean…"Hakutaku mumbles as he rubs his sore nose. "Women are truly scary."

"Oh," said Hozuki, " I also would like some ginseng roots."

"It's over there. I'll go get it." Said Hakutaku as he merrily walks towards the forest.

"Oh I can get that-" Called Momotaro, but Hozuki raise up his arm to stop him from moving. "It's all right.", Hozuki says, "Let him get it."

"Let me tell you something, Hakutaku." Hozuki called out, "Even divine beasts of pedigree are not immune to divine punishments."

"I'm not worried about that!" said Hakutaku in a sing-song voice. "In fact, you're the one who deserves to be punished."

Hakutaku then stops as he noticed that his feet sunk a bit into the ground. He looks down and he watches in horror as cracks are already forming on the soil and before he could act quickly, the ground gives way to a huge hole and the poor divine beast plummets all the way from Togenkyo, to the Human world, and crashing straight down to Jigoku.

Rei, Momotaro, and Hozuki walked closer to the hole and soon they hear a shrill "IDIOOOT!" echoing out.

"This is what they call fall from grace." Hozuki said calmly before adding, "People are falling like garbage."

Rei could have sworn that there was a sound of Dark amusement from what Hozuki just said.

"SHUT UP, YOU GHI*** MANIAC!" Hakutaku's voice rings out.

Soon they see him climbing back up, looking very pissed off.

"Ow… there was no hole here yesterday." He grumbled, " What the hell?! It freaked me out."

_"__As expected from a divine beast. I wonder how he got back up?"_ Momotaro thought.

"I dug it out myself. It took me 6 sleepless hours last night." Replied Hozuki.

Both Rei and Momotaro looked at Hozuki in disbelief.

"Eh?!" said Momotaro.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" cried Rei.

Hozuki approached Hakutaku with a shovel now in his hand.

"Be honored that you fell into it." He said.

"DON'T YOU HAVE WORK TO DO?! ARE YOU AN MORON?!" yelled a pissed Hakutaku.

"If you were a human you, you'd have been transferred to Taptasurmi a long time ago." Hozuki then gives him a smug look before continuing, "My, it was worth pulling an all-nighter."

Rei just gaped feeling rather speechless, as she realized that the superior she greatly admires has a childish and extremely sadistic characteristic.

"JUST GIVE ME MY MONEY AND GO STRAIGHT BACK TO JIGOKU!" screamed Hakutaku.

_NOTES FROM THE LADY :_

_So what do you think? Reviews are much appreciated but please no flames._

_Man it has been sooo hard… also I apologize if I am being slow in updating as I will be busy with projects this coming June – Aug. Also I really really hoped I did not ruin the characters or made them OOC._

_The next chapter will be a bit shorter… this is where Rei finds out why Hozuki and Hakutaku hate each others guts. I am also trying to finish up the latest chapter of my METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE Fanfiction. I sooo have to post it tom because on Monday I will be busy again with work and stuff._


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_Hi there mi poppets! Lady Storykeeper here! I am feeling a bit stressful today, so I decided to take a short break and write this new chapter… the things that seem to make me feel calm are either, reading, baking, watching a good show, drawing, or in this case… writing a very good story._

_So I hope you will enjoy this brand new chapter… it is the 2__nd__ half of Episode 3._

_Thanks also to all who wrote wonderful reviews and have added this story to their list of Faves. I am also happy to find out that they will be making 3 OAV of the anime this coming Dec and next year… YAY!_

_I don't own the Characters of HOZUKI NO REITETSU_

_Rei Mikage belongs to me ^_^ v_

**_CHAPTER 04_**

**_HOW THEIR DISCORD CAME TO BE_**

"Here you go, all documents completely signed."

"Thanks Momotaro." Said Rei. She took the numerous documents from Momotaro, inspecting each file in case of any missed parts, she then continued, "sorry that you and Hakutaku had to sign so many of this at once. My predecessor left a lot of unfinished documents."

"It's all right." Reassured the legendary Hero, "Since you're the one who is handling the documents Lord Hakutaku seems eager to have them signed right away. He would have been the one to hand it to you personally if he wasn't busy at the moment."

"Huh…. I see…" said Rei giving a slightly nervous smile.

"There you go." Both Rei and Momotaro turned to look at Hozuki who was at his desk stamping documents. "Give this back to Hakutaku."

"Yes Sir." Momotaro replied taking the stamped document from Hozuki.

Rei then noticed that Momotaro was still looking at Hozuki intently. The latter also noticed it as well and looks at Momotaro questioningly.

After a few seconds of silence Momotaro then says, "Lord Hozuki, you really look like Lord Hakutaku."

Rei took a few steps closer and immediately could see what Momotaro was talking about. Both men do have similar features, Handsome and cool looking. "Hmmm…. You right Momotaro… they do look alike, especially with the slanted eyes-" She immediately stopped as both she and Momotaro stepped back in fear at the demon-like glare of Hozuki, who was not looking very pleased with what they just said.

Despite slightly shaking in fear, Momotaro nervously continues, " Th-That said, Lord Hakutaku…."

**(FLASHBACK)**

**_"_****_Oh… you're an attendant for the Great Goddess Amaterasu? How awesome! That's every girls dream!" Hakutaku remarked as he handed a bag of medicine to a pretty young celestial servant. He then added "You're pretty cute too."_**

**_"_****_Thank you very much." Said the servant feeling flattered at the compliment._**

**_Momotaro watched at the scene looking annoyed as he saw his teacher shamelessly trying to score with the servant._**

**_"_****_Are you busy after this?" Hakutaku asked, he then went closer and wrapped his arm around the girl whispering in a seductive tone, "I happen to be free tonight."_**

**_The girl nervously smiled as she replied, "Well… I have a boyfriend."_**

**_"_****_Oh… that's too bad." Hakutaku said giving a playful whining tone. He then sat on the counter as he said, "Let me know if you break up with him."_**

**_"_****_We're not breaking up." Reaffirmed the young attendant._**

**_Momotaro sighed and shook his head, when suddenly the door opened and a female ogre walks in._**

**_"_****_Excuse me," she said politely, "I've been feeling oversensitive to the cold lately. Do you have anything for it?"_**

**_"_****_Ah! Okou-chan, come in!" said Hakutaku as he cheerfully waves to the newcomer, "You're look as beautiful as ever!"_**

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"He's always saying stuff like that. I'm sick of hearing it all the time." Momotaro exasperatedly said while shrugging his shoulders.

Rei sighed as she shook her head, **_"He and Lord Hozuki may be similar in many ways… but they most DEFINITELY are different in that department!"_** she thought.

Both Rei and Momotaro jumped in shock as Hozuki smashed the nearest pillar with his fist. Momotaro was shaking in fear while Rei watched on nervously looking from the huge crack on the pillar to the raged look on the young Demon Lord's face.

Hozuki instantly composed himself as he said, "I apologize." He then looked at his bruised hand and gingerly rubbed it with his other hand. "Don't let this bother you both."

**_"_****_Oh… he actually hurt his hand." _**Thought Momotaro in awe.

"Geez, Lord Hozuki!" cried Rei as she quickly approached Hozuki. Taking the injured hand and tenderly nursed it, she looks at the young aide worriedly as she scolded, "What's up with you? Why are you getting so angry about it anyway?"

"Allow me to explain!"

Rei and Momotaro looks up to see Great King Enma who suddenly appears behind Hozuki.

"K-King Enma?!" cried Momotaro, looking rather nervous before greeting, "Good Afternoon!"

"Good Afternoon, Sir!" Rei greeted, she gently lets go of Hozuki's hand as it has miraculously healed instantly.

"Hozuki gets mad when people say's he resembles Hakutaku." Great King Enma pointed out.

"Oh I'm sorry." said Momotaro, realizing his mistake.

"I'm sorry too…" said Rei looking at Hozuki apologetically. "I should have realized…"

"No…it's all right." reassured Hozuki looking at the two calmly.

King Enma continues, "He usually has nerves of steel, but for some reason he really takes offense to this. In fact I use to tease him every now and then."

In a flash something silvery zoomed past King Enma's face. He, Rei and Momotaro are stunned to see that Hozuki shot a common ball-point pen straight at the wall, nearly hitting the Giant Kings face.

**_"_****_The ball-point pen penetrated the marble wall!" _**cried the frightened King in his thoughts, feeling a bit petrified.

"Um…" Rei began as she looked up at the nervous giant, "why does he feel so strongly about it anyway? Did something happen between them?"

Shaking out of his stupor King Enma continued, "Uh… well yes… I think it was about a millennium ago. Back then, we held a Chinese – Japanese friendly tournament every year. I guess it was something like the Olympics."

**_"_****_THE CHINESE REPRESENTATIVE OF THE MILKY-WHITE TEAM, THE DIVINE BEAST HAKUTAKU!"_**

**_"_****_THE JAPANESE REPRESENTATIVE OF THE RED AND BLACK TEAM, THE DEMON LORD HOZUKI!"_**

"Uh… excuse me…"Momotaro interrupted, "but why weren't they just White team and Black Team?"

"Don't ask me." replied King Enma shrugging his shoulders. He then continued with his story, "Anyway the two of them were referees..."

Rei blinked her eyes in confusion, "Eh? Referees? Not player representatives?"

"They were beyond the level of mere players." said King Enma, as he smiled down at the young human girl. "Hakutaku might not look very strong, but in China he is the leader of all magical creatures."

Rei turned to Hozuki as he scoffed out, "Him, a Leader? What's this world coming to?"

Enma then pulled the pen from the wall and handed it back to Hozuki. He then returned to his explanation, "In Japan, Nurarihiyon is known as the leader of all magical creatures. However he is quite dodgy."

"Oh…" muttered Rei as she pictured a Shriveled old man with an odd shaped head smoking a pipe.

"So to keep things fair we had a referee from each country." King Enma said, "There were martial-arts competitions which tested endurance and strength, battle of wits which tested logic and decision making, and magical power competitions for the magical creatures."

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" cried Momotaro excitedly. Rei nodded in agreement as both of them looked really awestruck on hearing the story.

King Enma smiled wider as he was amused by their reactions, he then continued, "and they were the referees on every contest. I think that it was the first time they did something together for an extended period of time. The women were divided into Hozuki fans and Hakutaku fans. They didn't give much attention to the players."

Rei had to cover her mouth as she gave a small laugh, while Momotaro said, "That's not surprising."

"But everyone did watch the Battle of Wits between the two most popular players of the time, Prince Shoutoku and Zhuge Kongming." remarked King Enma.

"No way!" exclaimed Rei. "I read about those guys from my history class back in Junior High! Wow they were at the tournament as well!"

"Oh man!" cried Momotaro, "I wish I had been there!"

"In the midst, the tactician Tai Gong Wang, who was in the VIP lounge, joined in. And when she saw that, Queen Himiko of Yamatai joined in as well. It became quite an uproar."

"I really wish I was there to take photos." Cried Momotaro.

"Wow…who knew that those Historical Figures could actually be such a rowdy bunch!" laughed Rei.

"But wait," said King Enma, "there's more. I think it was in the middle of the audience seats. Yang Guifei and Ono no Komachi were sitting next to each other."

"OH WOW! THEY WERE INSANELY HOT RIGHT?" cried the excited Momotaro. Rei could see that he was already blushing with excitement. King Enma however didn't look as excited as Momotaro as he continued, "Well according to the etiquette at the times, ladies hid their faces."

**_"_****_I've received this Japanese fan_****.****_ Is this how you use it?" asked Yang Guifei._**

**_"_****_Yes, just like that." Replied Ono no Komachi._**

"How did they get to watch the games then?" asked Momotaro, feeling disappointed.

"But they really looked beautiful from behind." Said King Enma dreamily. Both Rei and Momotaro had sweatdrops appearing on their head as they listened on to King Enma, "and Ono no Komachi composed a waka poem for Hozuki on the spot."

**_"_****_Oh, red fruit,_**

**_Burn my body_**

**_As black as this love_**

**_Autumn ground cherry."_**

"U-um excuse me, King Enma…" Rei said, feeling as the conversation is straying from what they were asking, "would you please just tell us what exactly happened between Lord Hozuki and Hakutaku?"

"Ah, yes sorry!" apologized King Enma scratching his head in embarrassment. "It think it was during one of the breaks…"

**(FLASHBACK)**

**_King Enma was walking down the lounge and enjoying a cool canned drink when he noticed Hozuki and Hakutaku sitting on the bench._**

**_Both were quiet for quite some time until Hakutaku began to feel uncomfortable with the silence. He then turned to Hozuki and said, "Let's make a bet."_**

**_"_****_On what?" Hozuki asked._**

**_The Divine beast then points at the entrance of the washroom as he continued, "Whether the bust size of the next woman to come out will be greater than or less than two shaku and eight sun (A.N. * 2 SHAKU AND 8 SUN = ABOUT 85 CM). The loser buys the winner dinner."_**

**_"_****_That's quite a stupid thing to bet on." Said Hozuki, he then looks at Hakutaku, "But all right."_**

**_Hakutaku smiles before looking serious, "I bet it's greater than."_**

**_"_****_Then I'll bet it's less than" replied Hozuki._**

**_Including King Enma, the men waited patiently and soon footsteps can be heard from inside the restroom._**

**_Hakutaku's eyes widen as he leans forward in anticipation. "Wait,"said Hozuki, "we first need to see if it is a woman."_**

**_Soon a fat ogre emerges out of the restroom, wiping the sweat from its face with a hand towel. The feature is hard to tell which gender it is._**

**_Both referees are just dumbstruck! "WHAT IS THAT?!" Hakutaku wondered._**

**_"_****_An old lady?" muttered Hozuki, "No, I think it's an old man!"_**

**_"_****_N-No! Well anyway it's greater than!" stuttered Hakutaku. Both watched the ogre walking away before they looked back at the restroom, Hakutaku looking triumphant as he declared, "I win."_**

**_"_****_Wait a minute!" cried Hozuki, he then points at a young Chinese woman walking out of the restroom. "The young lady who just came out is surely less than!"_**

**_"_****_If the first one who came out was a man, then I win." Hozuki said looking at Hakutaku._**

**_"_****_No, I can't accept that!" said Hakutaku stubbornly. "There's a possibility that it was a woman, so it counts!"_**

**_"_****_It's important to base decisions on facts rather than grasping at straws!" Hozuki said, "You're a referee too after all!"_**

**_"_****_E-Excuse me?! Are you insulting me?" cried Hakutaku who was starting to lose his temper._**

**_"_****_STOP MAKING EXCUSES, YOU JAP!" Hakutaku said._**

**_"_****_STOP TRYING TO PUSH YOUR OWN AGENDA, YOU CHINK!" countered Hozuki._**

**_Soon both men are now having an intense glaring contest._**

**_Fearing that the situation might get worse, King Enma says in a soothing voice, "Now, Now. Let's not fight. This is a friendly tournament." He then pats both their heads like a parent does to two fighting siblings, "You know, you guys really, resemble each other. Don't frown!"_**

**_"_****_Come on now, Smile!" said the King in a playful voice._**

**_Suddenly both men turn towards King Enma with a menacing look on their face and in an instance strike at him!_**

**_"_****_ABESHI!"_**

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

****"That's how I got these scars." Said King Enma sadly.

Both Rei and Momotaro were at awe at the 7 hole like scars embedded on the great king's chest. "Perfect positioning." Mumble Momotaro, Rei silently nodding in agreement.

"They never really got along, and that bet must have set if off." King Enma said as he readjusted his robes to hide the scars.

"Such a stupid thing triggered all this." Said Momotaro, still looking in disbelief.

"It really is dumb," Rei agreed. She turns to look at Hozuki her arms crossed on her chest and a look of disappointment and anger on her face, "most of all, it's rather offensive to us women! Making a bet like that! It's understandable that Hakutaku was the one who started it, but I didn't think that you would actually go along with it, Lord Hozuki! That's rather shameful!"

**_"_****_DID SHE JUST SCOLD HOZUKI?!" _**thought both the shocked King Enma and Momotaro. Fearing for the life of the young human they were about to say something but what happens next surprises them both.

Hozuki looks away and he seems to be looking a bit embarrassed as he says, "I guess I wasn't in my right mind back then. That stupid bet!"

Rei looked questioningly at King Enma and Momotaro who breathed a sigh of relief. But then both men jumped a bit when Hozuki straightens up and declares, "But I refuse to concede! That was my win!"

"Can't you just forget about it already?" whined King Enma.

"Um… so it was a Japanese ogre wearing a staff armband, right?" Momotaro asked, "I'm sure you can find that person."

Rei clasped her hand together as she said happily, "Great idea, Momotaro!" She turned to look at King Enma as she continued, "I'm sure that you guys still have a record of all the people who participated on that event."

"Oh yes! We still do have them!" said King Enma smiling on both Rei and Momotaro. He then looked at Hozuki and said "It may be a bit rude to the person in question, but you should clear up the matter and make peace already."

**_ "_****_Finally" _**Rei thought hopefully,**_ "once this clears up maybe their relationship will take a turn for the better."_**

(SEVERAL HOURS LATER)

"Me?" asked the fat ogre pointing to self, "I'm a transvestite. I haven't had any surgery though."

Only silence echoed in the room. All four just stared at the ogre in front of them. Suddenly Hozuki takes out his cellphone and speed dials a number. He then waits as light ringing is heard on the other end of the line, soon someone answers.

"HE HAS A MALE BODY," declares Hozuki on the phone, "SO HE COUNTS AS A MAN FOR THE BUST SIZE!"

"NO!" came Hakutaku's voice at the other end of the line, "IF THEY CARRY A WOMAN'S SOUL, I CONSIDER THEM A WOMAN!"

"THEN WOULD YOU MAKE OUT WITH THAT OGRE?!"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! I LIKE GIRLS FOR THEIR BODY!"

"Umm… excuse me…I'll be heading back now." Said Momotaro, feeling unsure what else to say.

"I'm going to go and put these files away now." Said Rei in a deadpanned voice.

"All right," muttered King Enma, "thanks for the effort." He then sighed before heading out.

Rei took one last look at Hozuki who was still on the phone arguing with Hakutaku, before giving a resigned smile and shook her head in an amused manner. She turned and walked out of the room still hearing Hozuki's voice.

Hozuki knocked before entering Rei's office.

"Yes, Lord Hozuki?" asked Rei, looking up from her stacks of documents.

"Rei… I need you to accompany me to Crow Goblin Police Office for some business. There are some documents that need to be filled out, and since you are still new I have to make sure you learn your way around the area." Hozuki replied.

"Yes, Sir." said Rei, but before she could get any further she stops and looks down nervously.

Noticing this Hozuki asks, "is something the matter?"

"Um… Lord Hozuki… about what I said a while ago… I" Rei said blushing a bit with embarrassment, "it was not my place to say such things to my superiors… and um.. well I'm so-"

"Don't!" said Hozuki.

Rei looks up at the man with a surpised look on her face. The young Demon Lord continues, "you were entitled to your opinions. That is one of the things that I admire about you. Never be ashamed of that."

"L-Lord Hozuki…" whispered Rei, her cheeks are tinged in a light pinking blush.

"However…I will warn you this…" Hozuki continued on, "When I'm exposed to a woman worth to reform… I tend to get excited."

"HIEEE!" squeaked Rei as she sees Hozuki's eyes sharpen at the last part of his sentence.

**_"_****_I can't tell if that is a friendly warning or a sexual harassment?!" _**cried Rei in her thoughts. She then laughed nervously before she said, "A-Ah… understood… thanks for the heads up, Lord Hozuki!"

Hozuki just looks at her with an expressionless face. Before he nods and says, "Let us go then."

"Uh… Yes Right!" said Rei as she hurried off to catch up with her superior.

_NOTES FROM THE LADY :_

_So what do you think? Reviews are much appreciated but please no flames._

_So that's all for this chapter, sorry if it is short… I hope with all my heart that I didn't make any of the characters (Most especially Hozuki) OOC… and I hope that Rei is not turning into a Mary-Sue type character._

_Don't know when the next chapter will be but I will do my best to write as soon as I can… ciao for now._


	5. UPDATE FROM THE LADY

**Hi to everyone... I was going to say it along with the new chapter... but I am excited... For those who are curious to what Rei looks like I have finally drew her and posted it on my DA :**

** art/HOOZUKI-NO-REITETSU-OC-Rei-Mikage-462650922**

**Additional info :**

**Rei was 21 yrs old when she died. She likes animals, baking and reading novels written by Ryohgo Narita, Nagomu Torii and Honobu Yonezawa. The thing that ticks her off is... oops sorry... can't say that... it will be revealed on later chapters... sorry guys.**

**Anyway... will post the new chapter this week...**

**Ciao for now mi poppets!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_Here is a brand new chapter for my Hoozuki no Reitetsu fanfiction. I am happy with the responses that I got from this story. Thank you for all who have been faving and sending me reviews about this fanfic. _

_Also I posted before that I finally drew my OC Rei…. I am so happy how She turned out in my drawing._

_So today this chapter will be based off from the first half of episode 4, I hope bit by bit you will get to know more about Rei. Also from chapter 4 I wrote "CROW GOBLIN POLICE….", well I am changing it to "KARASU TENGU"… I just hope that no one will get confused by it._

_I don't own the Characters of HOZUKI NO REITETSU_

_Rei Mikage belongs to me ^_^ v_

**_CHAPTER 05_**

**_HANDSOME MEN HAVE PROBLEMS TOO_**

"Hey there young lady… see anything that you might fancy?"

Rei looks up at the friendly shopkeeper's face. She and Hozuki are on their way to Karasu Tengu Police Office for some business errands. The Dark Ogre suddenly decides to go and buy some dangos at a sweet shop for their trip, while waiting for their order Rei goes to checkout a nearby open market place.

Rei smiled at the Shopkeeper before looking down again at the merchandise. There were many various types of Jewelry and hair accessories. As she looked further something caught her eye and she then picked it up to look at it more closely. It was a pretty hair clip that was shaped like a sakura flower.

"Oh that is a nice one," said the Shopkeeper, "that's one of our most popular items here."

Rei agreed that it was a pretty hairpiece, but then she gave an apologetic smile at the Shopkeeper and slowly placed the clip back to where she got it.

"If you find it to your liking, then you should go and buy it!"

Rei jumped in surprise, she quickly turned around to see Hozuki standing behind her, carrying his iron mace on his shoulder and a pouch tied on one end with his usual poker face.

"Geez, Lord Hozuki!" cried Rei, "you surprised me there!"

Hozuki raised his left eyebrow as he said, "I apologize… though you always seem to be in deep thought whenever I approach you."

Rei blushed and gave an embarrass laugh as she said, "Hehehe…. I do tend to do that at times… sorry it's kinda a bad habit of mine."

Hozuki then turn his gaze at the sakura hairclip as he asked, "why are you hesitant to buy that clip, you seem to show interest in getting it?"

"Yeah well…" Rei stammered, she then touched her hair as she continued, "…. Forget it… It probably wouldn't look good on me anyway. My hair is kinda messy and these kinds of hairpiece would look better on long fair-haired girls."

Rei was then surprised when Hozuki suddenly picks up the clip and gently clips it on her left side of her head. He then took a few steps back to look at her before saying, "I think it suits you just fine." He goes to the smiling shopkeeper who gladly accepts the money Hozuki gives him. Rei just stares silently at the young Demon Lord, her hand reaches up to tenderly touch the clip on her hair, her eyes wide and her cheeks tinged in a reddish blush.

Hozuki turns to Rei in his poker face expression as he says, "Oh, that clip will come out of your salary, of course."

Rei's expression snapped from a love-struck daze to an utter disbelief. **_"THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE IT FEEL LIKE YOU WERE GIVING IT TO ME AS A GIFT?!"_** She cried in her thoughts.

"Something the matter?" asked Hozuki

"No… nothing at all!" Rei huffed as she turned around in annoyance, her arms crossed on her chest.

Hozuki looked at her for a while before walking on ahead of Rei. "Well then, let us continue with our journey."

Rei looked at Hozuki her face slightly frowning. Among all the people she has met, both in the living and the afterlife, she has never met a man as enigmatic as Hozuki. Most often she encountered guys that were predictable and knew exactly what they really want. But for her dark superior…. She can't seem to understand him at all… and it greatly annoyed her for some reasons.

As she started to follow Hozuki, she then saw on top of the display table a small mirror. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and she had to admit… the clip really did look good on her. Despite her earlier annoyance towards Hozuki she couldn't help but smile and silently thanking him for somewhat convincing her to get the clip. She quickly dashed off to catch up with her superior.

At another part of town Shiro is circling around in a crazed effort to catch something.

"Shiro!"

The white dog stops what he is doing as he looks straight to see Hozuki and Rei walking towards him.

"AH! Lord Hozuki and Rei-chan!"

"Hi there Shiro chan!" greeted Rei cheerfully waving at the Dog.

"Are you off duty?" Hoozuki asked

"Yeah!" answered Shiro, he sprinted towards the pair cheerfully. He stops in front of them as he continues, "I was chasing after a white and fluffy thing, but I couldn't seem to catch it."

Rei giggled as Hozuki replied, "That was your own tail."

Shiro tilts his head to the side a bit looking a bit disappointed, "Was it?"

He then looks up at the two and asks, "What are you two up to, Lord Hozuki?"

Rei the notices an old-style Japanese carriage pass by, but what surprised her there was that there was a huge Ogre looking face in the front part of the vehicle, and it seems to be wearing a cap. If she was still alive it would shock her however she's already getting used to seeing all the strange creatures that roam around in the afterlife. She returns to listening to Hozuki and Shiro's conversation.

"I have some business to attend to at Karasu Tengu's Police office." Said Hozuki.

" And I have some documents that they need to sign." Added Rei

Shiro nodded at Rei before looking again at Hozuki, "Did you do something to get your license suspended?"

"There are no driver's license in Jigoku." Hozuki stated, "All the cars are conscious and drive themselves."

**_"_****_Hmmm… no surprises there."_** Thought Rei as she saw another of the strange looking carriage pass by in the air.

"Huh, then what do the police do?" asks Shiro.

"Well, essentially," Hozuki began looking away to think carefully, "they keep an eye out for any tormentor ogre's or magical creatures that break the law. As well as track down souls that escaped."

"I see." Said Shiro, "I bet their ability to fly really comes in handy."

Rei nodded in agreement as she said, "Jigoku's special force."

"They have one officer who can't fly though." said Hozuki. He gazes towards a poster of a beautiful young boy giving safety instructions.

"Really?" said Shiro.

Hozuki then looks down at Shiro as he says, "We're on our way to see him now, actually."

"Hey, could I tag along?" asked Shiro

"I really don't mind, but…." he then turns to look at Rei questioningly. She smiles as she says, "I don't mind either."

Hozuki takes out his pocket watch and looks at the time. He then says, "We'll have to take a taxi then."

"A taxi?" Rei asked curiously.

Rei then realizes that the weird looking carriages that she has seen before were actually the taxi cabs in Jigoku. As the trio comes closer to the Taxi stand, two of the carriages were having a conversation.

"I've heard Taxi robberies are becoming a serious problem in the mortal world." one of the Taxi said.

"Is that so?" said the other one.

"It's easy to get attacked when you're alone with another person in a closed space, after all." said the first Taxi.

"That sounds pretty scary!" cried the other Taxi nervously.

"It's good that our faces are outside, on our fronts." Reassured the First Taxi.

But then a sudden realization entered both the Taxi's minds as they look at each other nervously, "Then again, getting stabbed from the inside sounds really nasty."

"Yeah… that does sound quite painful!" the second Taxi agreed.

"So the seating area really is part of your bodies."

The two then turn to see Hozuki, Rei and Shiro standing nearby.

"Oh, Lord Hozuki!" greeted the Taxi they then look at the awestruck Rei and Shiro, " A dog… and a young lady."

Shaken out of her stupor, Rei quickly gives a quick bow, "My name's Rei Mikage. Pleasure to meet you."

Both taxi's gave a slight nod as they greeting, "Good day to you also miss."

The first taxi then looks at the trio and asks, "Are you three really going to ride on us lowly taxis?"

Hozuki nodded as he walked closer to the two vehicles. "I don't wish to waste the taxpayers money. I hear officials in the mortal world have government cars for security reasons."

"That's true." Said Rei, remembering once when she was still alive that she saw a government official getting into his special car with his bodyguards surrounding him.

Hozuki then raises his Iron Mace a bit as he continued, "But in Jigoku, it is an unspoken rule that everyone must defend themselves."

"W-well… I guess you have nothing to worry about in that respect." Said the First Taxi as he and his companion nervously gaze that the iron maze with its pointy tips sticking out around it.

"How true!" muttered Rei (a sweatdrop forming on her head) she shuddered as she imagined some poor moron try to attack the Sadistic Dark Demon Lord, and ending up in a fate worse than death.

"You know," said the 2nd taxi looking at his comrade, "we're like idols among Jigoku vehicles."

"Eh? Idols?" asked Rei. Both she and Hozuki look at the two vehicles with a puzzled look on their faces.

The 2nd taxi looks at them with an eerie look on his face as he says, "Well, if you think about it, we're kinda like the C**bus."

"Not classy by any means," said the first Taxi proudly, "but definitely a vehicle everyone dreams of."

"Ahh… is that so?" said Rei, smiling nervously and trying hard not to laugh. **_"Wow! This place sure knows a lot of Anime series, especially regarding Hay** Miyazaki's works?"_**

"So where are we headed to?" asked the First Taxi, "the Hospital on the mountain?"

"No. I'm not delivering corns." Said Hozuki, as He, Rei and Shiro start to climb up the step ladders. He pulls up the screen and lets Rei in first, followed by Shiro. "To Karasu Tengus Police Office, please." He said before going in.

"You got it! Taking off at top speed!" said the first Taxi eagerly, he backs up a bit, then lifts off and flies away.

"Later!" said the 2nd Taxi. The vehicle sighed and said gloomily, "He'll probably be bragging about transporting Lord Hozuki for a while." He then noticed someone approaching him. The man had a handsome feature, with dark grey eyes and long light brown hair tied in a bun. From his gaments it could be seen that he was a samurai from the Edo period. He looks at the Taxi with a cold and bored look on his face.

" Do you need a ride?" asks the 2nd Taxi. "Where can I take you?"

A small breeze flew past them before the man answers coolly "Take me to the plain of High Heaven."

Rei looked around at the interior of the Carriage… she couldn't help but feel giddy about riding in it. When she was a child she loved watching Toto** and she always dreamed of riding in a C**bus. Maybe they were right… Jigoku Taxis are similar to that, Rei thought amusingly.

"I bet it's not easy being a taxi" commented Hozuki as he took from within his robes a small package, he then starts to unwrap it as he continues, "I'm sure you get strange customers from time to time."

"Well every business has its share of troublesome customers." Replied the Taxi.

As Hozuki unravels the package, both Rei and Shiro could see a small stack of Dangos that the young Aide bought earlier.

He then takes one stick and hands it to Rei who gladly accepts it. Shiro waits eagerly, his tail wagging and his mouth watering as Hozuki takes another stick out. Hozuki, still talking to the Taxi, says, "Like passengers who are blackout drunk and vomit all over the place."

The Taxi laughed heartily and says, "I get those all the time."

Rei munched happily at the delicious sticky treat, looking at Hozuki who takes a piece from his stick and feeds it to Shiro. The fluffy white dog then looks at Rei who smiles as she also took a piece of her Dango and feeds the happy pooch.

"Oh yeah!" said the Taxi, "I once heard of a really scary story."

"A scary story?" asked Rei petting the head of Shiro.

"Yes…" said the Taxi, "This actually happened to a colleague who I'm good friends with. Let's call him Mr. K."

**_" _****_Mr. K was out driving very late at night. The streets were completely empty._**

**_He then came across a woman with long hair, raising her hand._**

**_'_****_Oh Man! That's pretty creepy,' He thought._**

**_But it was his job, so he sucked it up and let her on._**

**_She wanted to go to Jigoku's Gates._**

**_The woman's skin was really pale._**

**_She just sat there, still and silent, but she had an oddly strong presence._**

**_Eventually they arrived at Jigoku's Gates._**

**_SCREECH, BOOM!_**

**_When the woman saw the doors close, she suddenly rose and ran to the gates!_**

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

**_'_****_OPEN UP PLEASE!'_**

**_BANG!_**

**_Yes… you've guessed it. That woman was still ALIVE!"_**

"SHE WAS HAVING A NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE!" cried the Taxi in a horrified tone.

"So that's what Meat Wagons* consider a Horror story?" asked the confused Shiro.

(A.N. Meat Wagons is another name they call for Jigoku Taxis)

"Scary stuff, right?" said the Taxi.

"You're a pretty good storyteller." said Hozuki, as he was repacking the sticks and placing it back inside his robes.

"Well I've been practicing this one." said the Taxi proudly.

"Scary stories, huh? That sure takes me back!" came a raspy female voice.

Hozuki, Rei and Shiro looks up and sees an oriental style red lantern suddenly swaying back and forth. It then turns around to reveal a corpselike face, black hair soon flowing out of its top.

"You see…" said the Red lantern, "I'm the Lantern Oiwa."

"The Lantern is talking!" exclaimed Shiro.

"You've never heard of the Ghost story of Yotsuya?" asked Lantern Oiwa.

Shiro shook his head, while Rei said, "I know that Ghost Story… it's pretty famous in Japan." She then crawls a bit closer as she exclaimed, "Wait! So that means… you're the same Oiwa in that story?!"

"That I am…" replied Lantern Oiwa, "Although I'm just a lantern inside of a taxi now, I was a pretty girl back in the day."

"Don't you mean a pretty _different_ girl?" commented Shiro.

"Shiro chan! Don't be rude!" Rei whispered to Shiro.

"Sorry!" said Shiro.

"It's quite all right." Replied Lantern Oiwa, she then turned her gaze towards Hozuki as she says, "That composed face of yours reminds me of my husband Iemon."

Rei looks at the red lantern who still seems to reminisce a bit. Remembering the story, she kinda felt bad for Oiwa, having a cruel and manipulative husband like Iemon.

"What's the matter, Oiwa?" asked the Taxi, "Still attached to your former life?"

"Of course not!" scoffed Lantern Oiwa, Rei then noticed her looking away and her eyes shows a bit of sadness. "I'm not-" she began.

Suddenly the Taxi came to a violent stop. The lantern Oiwa swayed back and forth, Shiro toppled to the other end of the carriage. Hozuki bent forward from where he was sitting before sitting upright again. Rei almost toppled over like Shiro if she didn't brace herself with her right hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" cried the upside down Shiro.

Hozuki and Rei both looked out to see what the commotion was about. "What happened just now?" asked Hozuki.

"Well…" began the Taxi.

Hozuki and Rei looked up ahead and saw another Taxi floating ahead of them.

"Hey isn't that the other Taxi that we talked to a while ago at the Taxi stand?" asked Rei.

"Yes it is!" said the Taxi, "he's the friend from the story I just told you, too."

Rei then noticed something flying behind them. "Lord Hozuki!" She cried, "Look over there!"

Hozuki turned to see a group of winged creatures coming faster towards them, their faces was that of a crow and they were carrying spears. Their garment resembles that, of an ancient Japanese guard.

"Oh! It's the Karasu Tengu Police!" said Hozuki

One of the flying Tengu's noticed Hozuki immediately, he flew a bit closer as he greeting, "Good Day Lord Hozuki! And also to you, young Miss."

"Excuse me sir," said Rei, "but do you know whats going on?"

"Well…" the Tengu began, " we have received a tip that a wanted criminal has boarded that taxi."

"WHHHATTT!" cried the First Taxi. "WILL MY FRIEND BE ALL RIGHT?!"

Shiro then poke his head out in between Hozuki and Rei, "Could you tell us who you're looking for?" the white dog asked.

"Yes sir!" said the Tengu, he then reached inside his robe and pulled out a rolled up parchment and revealed a picture of the wanted criminal. "It's a dead soul by the name of Tamiya Iemon."

"M-MASTER IEMON?!" screeched the Red Lantern Oiwa. She the pokes out of the Taxi as she demanded, "I can't sit back and watch! Boss, catch up that car!"

One of the other tengu replies, "Uh… we'd like to ask you not to interfere. Let us take care of it."

"Seriously?! You still want to be with him after what his done to you?!" cried Rei looking at the Lantern in disbelief.

"True love will always oversee mishaps!" declared Oiwa.

"Then are you saying True Love was the reason you became a vengeful ghost?" Rei asked a sweatdrop forming on her head.

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS, POLICE DOGS!"

All the party looks up and sees a young samurai poking out of the side of the hostaged Taxi, on his hands was a sword.

"RIDING THE C**BUS HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY DREAM!" screamed the enranged Iemon.

"He's unexpectedly dumb!" said Hozuki.

"What a waste of a pretty face." Shiro added.

Rei nodded her head as she agreed on what they both said.

Oiwa suddenly bolts out of the Taxi while screaming. "MASTER IEMON!"

"Wait, Oiwa!" cried the first Taxi.

"It's too dangerous, Ms. Oiwa!" called Rei. "Besides that jerk is not worth it!"

But Oiwa paid no heed as she continued to speed towards the samurai, tears of joy flowing out of her eyes. "Master Iemon," she shouted, "You're the greatest man in all existence! A hundred times better than Lord Hozuki!"

"Wai-," the samurai was taken by surprise and before he could move away, Oiwa gently cuddles close to him happiness filled her heart with their reunion.

Just then an Iron mace catapulted towards them at top speed hitting both Oiwa and the samurai Iemon. The impact knocks them out of the taxi and falling down on the ground.

The Karasu Tengus, the Taxi, Shiro and Rei were stunned at the scene. Rei then quickly turns to look at the culprit who was none other than her superior, Hozuki. On his face the young human could see a dark scowl on the ogres face.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, LORD HOZUKI?!" cried Rei, Hozuki regained his composure as he looked down at the falling couple.

"I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE, EVEN IF IT IS THE DEATH OF ME!" decalred Oiwa, as she continues to fall down with her unconscious husband.

"You're already dead!" Hozuki called out, he then looked at the Karasu Tengu, "take them to the Family court."

The tengus who were still shocked, simply just nodded their heads.

Rei looks at her dark superior with a resigned look on her face, "Lord Hozuki, who would've thought that you were such a vain person." She muttered.

After they retrieved the criminals and Hozuki's iron mace, the trio finally arrives at their destination. Walking closer Rei could see a young boy standing on the bridge rails and blowing an Alphorn. Getting closer she could see the person was the same one in the safety poster that they saw at the taxi stand.

He was a beautiful boy as Rei could see, she figured that he must be a prince or some model. The boy paused what he was doing his face showed sadness. He muttered something before blowing on the horn again.

"Good Afternoon." Greeted Hozuki.

The Boy stopped playing, though his mouth was still on the mouthpiece, he said in a muffled tone, "Ah! Lord Hozuki! Thank you for your help with Iemon." He takes his mouth of the mouthpiece as he looks at Rei and Shiro and asks, "and who are your companions."

Hozuki introduces them, "They are our newest employees. This one is Shiro who works in Visashana, and Rei Mikage who works in the Managerial Files Department."

"Good Afternoon!" greeted both Rei and Shiro as they gave a courteous bow.

The boy bowed in return before looking at Rei kindly, "I've heard about you… the Human girl from Togenkyo."

Rei smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but blush slightly at the boy's pretty face.

"Wow, you have a pretty face!" exclaimed Shiro. The boy, Hozuki and Rei looked down at the fluffy white dog. Realizing he said it out loud, Shiro explains, "Sorry… your hairstyle reminded me of Peach Boy."

"Shiro," Hozuki said, "that was rude on many levels."

**_"_****_How was that rude?!" _**Rei wondered.

"My apologies." Said Shiro.

Rei looked at the huge instrument before asking the boy, "Excuse me… but why are you playing that horn?"

The young boy smiled and looked a bit embarrassed as he said, "Um… well….I thought it would be a good exercise for the abs."

"Eh?!" Rei blinked looking confused at what the boy just said.

"Don't you think a flute would be better suited for you?" asked Shiro.

The boy then scratched his head looking more and more embarrassed as he replied, "Sorry… but I grew tired of it."

"Who could blame you." said Lord Hozuki, "you played it for eight centuries."

Both Rei and Shiro looked shocked as they cried in unision, "EIGHT CENTURIES?!"

Rei then asked, "Who is he, Lord Hozuki?"

Hozuki turned to look at Rei and Shiro as he answered, "This is Prince Minamoto no Yoshitsune."

Rei and Shiro looked up at the sheepish looking boy in an even greater shock.

"YOU MEAN THE LEGENDARY GENERAL FROM THE LATE HEIAN AND EARLY KAMAKURA PERIOD?!" Rei exclaimed, "THE SAME GUY WHO BECAME ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS IN HEIKEI MONOGATARI?! IT'S REALLY HIM?"

Hozuki simply nodded, inwardly slightly amused at both the human girl's reaction and her strong knowledge in history.

"Why is Mr. Ushiwakamaru in Jigoku?" asked Shiro.

"He's a member of Karasu Tengu Police." Answered Hozuki. "I'm here to meet with him."

"Is Ushiwakamaru a crow?" asked Shiro.

"Clearly not." Hozuki says.

Ushiwakamaru smiles at them as he says, "Well, Soujoubou was an old acquaintance of mine."

**_"_****_THAT PRETTY BOY KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE OF HIS BROTHER?!" cried the old Crow goblin, tears streaming down on his eyes, "POOR THING! GIVE HIM A PLACE IN KARASU TENGUS POLICE FORCE!"_**

"Pity at its best." Said Shiro.

"Ushiwakamaru is like a grandson to him." Hozuki said. "He does have a talent for for military strageties, though. He's one of the commanding officers now."

"Oh wow! That's impressive!" said Rei admiringly. She gets surprised when she saw the young prince's expression changed to a bit of sadness.

"I have to be a good strategist, " said Ushiwakamaru, "since I can't assist much physically."

**_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_**

**_"_****_Tamiya Iemon got in a taxi?" cried Ushiwakamaru, with a wave of his hand he then orders, "Get an elite squad to ambush him from above when he's over Asipatravana!"_**

**_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_**

"But in the end, you ended up resolving the matter before my plan was really set into motion." The young prince said to Hozuki.

Hozuki shook his head and he says, "No, No… regardless your decision was swift and précised. I'm impressed with your skills as always."

Hozuki's words seem to brighten up the young prince, until Shiro replies, "On top of that, he's pretty. How perfect."

"And that's why I've come to see you today Prince Yoshitsune. At the meeting, we decided to feature you again on the new posters." He then gestures at Rei as he continues, "Ms. Mikage is accompanying me as she has some documents that needs to be filled out as well as for her to learn her way around this place."

"Well, I…." the young prince began but he became quiet again. He jumps from the rails and lands on the bridge before he turns to them again as he says, "Anyway, please come inside."

As they all walked within the huge mansion Rei could see other Karasu Tengus, standing guard at every corner. She noticed a group of them having a wrestling practice at the courtyard.

Shiro then speaks up, "Come to think of it…. That was him on the poster."

"Yes" answered Hozuki, "Because of his slender figure, Prince Yoshitsune is sought after for many commercials."

"Wow an officer and a model. If he had been alive in the present day he would have been a top notch celebrity royal like Prince Wil****." Rei said to Hozuki.

"That's what's been bothering me." said Ushiwakamaru sadly. He looked at the men wrestling in the courtyard as he says on, "If anything, I'd prefer to be in Libogen commercials and the like."

"Then why did you master the flute and the art of elegance instead of working on your muscles?" asked Shiro.

"Well….." Ushiwakamaru began.

**_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_**

**_"_****_Young Master is so adorable!" exclaimed one of the female attendants at the younger Prince Yoshitsune._**

**_"_****_I can't wait to see him all grown up!" said the other attendant dreamily._**

**_"_****_I WANT TO BE A SUMO WRESTLER WHEN I GROW UP!" declared the excited Ushiwakamaru, "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO BECOME ONE?"_**

**_Both attendants gaped in shock at the young prince's words._**

**_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_**

"Since then for whatever reason, my flute and dancing lessons become more frequent." Said the Prince.

"YOU WERE SO PAMPERED!" cried Shiro "MOMOTARO WOULD BE OFFENDED!"

"Shiro chan don't be rude." Scolded Rei gently.

Soon they sat down in a spacious and elegant room, a servant came in and served them teas and snacks. Ushiwakamaru then continued with his story, "As you can see, I'm thin and have a small build. But in my heart, I'm a military commander. So I'd like to look manlier than this."

Rei felt bad for the young prince, she never knew that even beautiful people have these kinds of problems. She smiled kindly as she said to Ushiwakamaru, "Cheer up Prince Yoshitsune, I'm sure with a little hard work you can achieve your dreams. You've accomplished so much in the past, I'm sure this will be a piece of cake to you."

Ushiwakamaru's face brightens at Rei's words. "Thank you very much Ms. Mikage." He then looked at Hozuki who was about to drink his tea. "You have quite the solid build, Lord Hozuki." Ushiwakamaru says admiringly, "What do I have to do, to be like you?"

Ushiwakamaru then leaned forward, determination seen in his eyes as he said, "Please tell me!"

After taking a sip of his tea, Hozuki calmly looks at the prince and says, "I don't really do anything too special."

He thinks for a while before continuing, "I simply do things like mincing the dead in a mortar, throwing large rock slates on the dead."

"That'd traumatize me before my muscles could even be build." Replied Ushiwakamaru nervously.

**_"_****_I don't think, I'll ever get to seeing something like that."_** Thought Rei.

"Then you could start by changing your diet." Said Hozuki, as he took out a wired sack that contained several purple eggs, On the label it says 'Jigoku Eggs 300 yen'. "Demons love Hard-boiled eggs of brain sucking birds." Hozuki continued. From the look and pungent smell of the eggs both Rei and Ushiwakamaru felt their stomach feel a bit queasy, but Hozuki calmly takes the hard-boiled egg from the shell and start snacking on it. He tries to give a piece to Rei, who politely (and warily) refused.

"Um…" Ushiwakamaru said while covering his nose, "is there anything else aside from Jigoku's delicacy?"

"Well let me think…" said Hozuki.

Rei, Shiro and Hozuki watched as Ushiwakamaru struggles in lifting the massive iron mace.

"I- I see…" said the struggling prince, "carrying this around every day should be a great workout."

"Don't you think that's too much." Said a concerned Rei, "you might hurt your back if you overdo it."

"Why do you want muscles so much anyway?" asked Shiro.

"I want to fulfill my dream when I was alive and becoming a sumo wrest-" Ushiwakamaru declared happily, but all of a sudden Hozuki smacks him at the face sending him flying to the wall.

"DOS KOI!" shouts Hozuki, both Rei and Shiro mouth dropped as they just stared in shock.

The iron mace flies upwards before it was easily caught by Hozuki.

"LORD HOZUKI?!" exclaimed the shocked Rei.

"Eh…. What was that for?" asked the disoriented Ushiwakamaru.

Pointing his iron mace at the prince, Hozuki replies with his usual poker face, "You should be more conscious of your image as Ushiwakamaru. You've become a legend, you know."

"And you're the guy who seems to have a knack of beating down on Legends!" muttered Rei.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Look its Prince Yoshitsune!" exclaimed a female Ogre excitedly. She and a couple of her friends are admiring a new poster with Ushiwakamaru in it.

"He's sooo cute!" gushed another female ogre, "Legendery Beautiful Men sure are something!"

From a few distance away Rei watched the group. She sighed as she said in a deadpanned tone, "They are something all right… but a very Sadistic and Complicated Demon Lord, is more of a whole new level!"

_NOTES FROM THE LADY :_

_So what do you think? Reviews are much appreciated but please no flames._

_Sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter…. I am glad that I was able to finish it. I need to focus next on my projects. Ah me…. busy busy busy!_

_Don't know when the next chapter will be but I will do my best to write as soon as I can… ciao for now._


End file.
